With love
by DarkDawn2000
Summary: Basado en la canción "With love" de Christina Grimmie.


este fic lo había publicado en mi cuenta anterior pero como esa cuenta se me bloqueo y bla bla bla no quieria abandonar este fic ya que a muchos las gusto, así que aquí se los dejo :D

With love

Desde que se conocieron el siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Siempre la apoyaba, ayudaba y cuidaba. Siempre estaba a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, pero ese día es cuando mas estuvo con ella y cuando aun mas la tuvo que apoyar y consolar.

-muy buenos días habitantes de bajoterra- hablo el presentador de las noticias en la video pantalla- en las noticias de ultima hora, hubo una masacre en la caverna solar…

-una masacre?- pregunto Eli extrañado- y por que nadie nos llamo?

-al parecer-continuo el presentador- los sospechosos que son desconocidos, utilizaron varias babosas granada para quemar las casas del lugar, al lado oeste de la caverna…

-lado oeste… ahí es donde viven mis padres-dijo Trixie alarmada.

-tranquila Trix, estoy seguro de que ellos están bien- afirmo Eli hasta que el devastador objetivo de la noticia se dijo…

-el 90% de las personas del lugar fallecieron, estas son las personas muertas…- una larga lista de gente fallecida se leyó ante los espectadores, entre las personas muertas estaban los nombres de Sam Stirg y Lina Ruiz, padres de Trixie.

Trixie al escuchar esos dos nombres callo de rodillas y rompió en llanto. Eli, Kord y Pronto la miraban con gran pesar.

-Trix- dijo Eli arrodillándose a la par de ella- lo lamento mucho…

No pudo seguir hablándole porque la chica se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerro la puerta de golpe y lo único que se podía oír era un llanto desgarrador. Los tres compañeros de Trixie se sentían inútiles al no poder hacer nada, hasta las babosas se sentían mal por ella.

-Eli tenemos que hacer algo por ella- aconsejo Kord- no podemos dejarla así, eso podría ser daño para su salud.

-Pronto esta de acuerdo, uno de nosotros tiene que hablar con ella- dijo Pronto.

-si, pero quien?- dijo Eli pensativo. Sintió que las miradas de sus amigos que se clavaron en el, hasta las babosas lo miraban- que?

-pues joven Eli, tu eres el mas cercano a Trixie- dijo Pronto acercándose a el Shane.

Eli suspiro- okay, voy a hablarle.

Mientras el Shane subía a la habitación de Trixie se fijo en la expresión de sus dos amigos, quedo extrañado con lo que vio; normalmente cuando el iba a hablar con Trixie sus dos amigos se burlaban y hacían comentarios, pero esta vez no se burlaban: estaban haciendo un plan por si lo que le iba a decir Eli no funcionaba.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Trixie y la vio tendida en la cama, con el brazo derecho cubriéndole el rostro, pero aun se notaba que seguía llorando.

-Trix- dijo Eli entrando a la habitación- lamento lo que le ocurrió a tus padres.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Eli… Ahora si no te molesta, preferiría estar sola- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-Trixie esto es serio, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el Shane cerrando la puerta- si continuas así terminaras mu maly.

-Eli por favor déjame sola- dijo dándole la espalda.

-no te dejare sola, jamás te dejare sola- dijo Eli acercándose aun mas a ella, aunque Trixie seguía de espaldas- y juro que encontrare la forma de devolverte la felicidad y los ánimos.

-entonces la búsqueda será ardua, no creo que puedas encontrar la forma de darme ánimos- dijo cabizbaja y con mas lagrimas en los ojos.

-la búsqueda no será necesaria, porque acabo de encontrar la forma- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-y que forma es esa? Dudo que me devuelva los ánimos.

-claro que si lo hará, solo voltéate.

La chica se volteo y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azul celeste.

-que cos…- no pudo terminar de decir la frase porque unos suaves y embriagantes labios la interrumpieron.

El beso que tanto habían deseado los dos, desde que se conocieron presintieron que eran uno para el otro, pero no declararon su amor al otro por temor a un rechazo. Eli puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Trixie y la otra mano la puso en su espalada, mientras la chica colocaba sus manos en el cuello del ahora su Shane. El beso se convirtió cada vez mas apasionado, cada vez más lleno de amor, ternura y pasión. Lograban saborear los labios del otro, se dulce y embriagante sabor a vainilla. Al hacer falta el oxigeno (maldito oxigeno¬¬) se separaron uno del otro sin antes dedicarse un "te amo".

Al sentirse protegida y con los ánimos en alto recordó una canción que se la quería dedicar a Eli desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no encontraba el momento justo para cantársela (wow la chica dedicándole una canción al chico lol), hasta que ese momento llego, y era ese. Coloco su frente contra la de Eli y empezó su serenata.

(Se les recomienda escuchar "with love" de Christina Grimmie, en traducción a español claro)

Tú me llamaste y me enseñaste duras lecciones, con amor.

Con amor.

Luchaste contra mis defectos con dientes y garras.

Con amor.

Con amor.

Porque cada vez que me estoy apartando de mi misma.

Eres el único que me rescata como nadie más.

Porque cuando estoy triste y acabada.

Y me estoy rompiendo.

Cuando estoy lista para caer… eres quien siempre me sostiene.

Con amor.

Tu lengua nunca estará atada siempre encontraras la verdad.

Si, lo haces.

Pero sigues sonriendo a pesar de las líneas que dibuje… para ti.

Porque cada vez que me estoy apartando de mi misma.

Eres el único que me rescata como nadie más.

Porque cuando estoy triste y acabada.

Y me estoy rompiendo.

Cuando estoy lista para caer… eres quien siempre me sostiene.

Con amor.

Cuando estoy triste.

Cuando me estoy rompiendo.

Siempre estas ahí con amor.

Cuando estoy acabada.

Cuando estoy fuera de mí.

Cuando caigo.

Tu siempre, siempre, siempre estas ahí.

Cuando estoy triste y acabada.

Y me estoy rompiendo.

Cuando estoy lista para caer… eres quien siempre me sostiene.

Cuando estoy triste y acabada.

Y me estoy rompiendo.

Cuando estoy lista para caer… eres quien siempre me sostiene.

Con amor.

El chico Shane quedo sorprendido al escuchar la voz tan espectacular de su compañera, no sabia que tenia una gran voz y que había escondido ese otro talento (además de ser lanzadora) desde hace mucho tiempo.

-no sabia que cantabas… tu voz es excelente- le alabo Eli.

-me acabe de dar cuenta que es mas excelente cuando tu estas con migo- con eso le dio otro beso a su amado.

El recuerdo de sus padres la pondrá tiste de vez en cuando, pero sabia que Eli estaría ahí para hacerla feliz.

Y al parecer el plan que estaban armando Kord y Pronto no seria necesario.


End file.
